


Haikyuu Boys with an S/O who has Depression

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: Mental Health Matters [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Long-Term Relationship(s), Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: Prompt:The boys find out you have depression/are on anti-depressants, fluff and comfort ensueCharacters:Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tadashi, Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Hinata, Nishinoya, Kenma, Kuroo, and Oikawa
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Mental Health Matters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028625
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	1. Karasuno

**Author's Note:**

> A word about Depression: I have Major Depressive Disorder and take Anti-Depressants. I am basing these off of what I would want from an S/O as well as the characters’ personalities. I want you to know that if you are suffering from depression or any other mental illness, you are not alone. Please talk to a friend, an adult, a parent, or a therapist if you feel like you need help! If you need someone to relate to, my dms are always open for new friends :)
> 
> A/N: I have been wanting to write this for a few days now, I love some good old fashion fluff and hurt/comfort! Writing this really helped me. 
> 
> Important: Please do not read if you find talk of depression uncomfortable/triggering. This is meant to be a comforting piece, I would hate for it to do the opposite for anyone!

* * *

**_Kageyama_ **

  * Kageyama doesn’t have Major Depression, but he knows the pains of mental illness and how hard it can be to function when your mental health is bad
  * When you tell him you suffer from depression, it’s the first time he initiated a hug
  * He knows he’s awkward, but he always feels better after you hug him, so he hopes he can do the same for you
  * He lets you cry into his shoulder, he doesn’t care if you get his shirt wet. All he cares about is making sure you’re alright
  * After you tell him, he does seem to keep a closer eye on you. He doesn’t bother you with extra “how are you”s or “are you okay”s, but he does text you more frequently and spend more time with you on the weekends
  * He will listen to you rant or talk about what is going through your head any time, but he doesn’t always know what to say/do. You’ve made it clear that you just appreciate him listening so most of the time he just sits quietly next to you, his hand resting on top of yours while he plays with your fingers
  * His actions are sometimes a little stiff, but you appreciate that he is clearly trying



_Tsukishima_

  * Similar to Kageyama, he is a little awkward when it comes to talking about feelings and he doesn’t always know what to say/do
  * You were so nervous to tell him poor thing
  * But when you tell him that you have depression, he is as understanding as he can be in the moment
  * Boy spends all night researching trying to figure out the best ways to help you
  * He is often standoffish and cold, but he really does care about you and wants what’s best for you
  * He’s not super into PDA, but he’s gotten a lot a better about it throughout the course of your relationship and he now holds your hand when you walk places together. You find it super sweet and comforting, even though it’s a small gesture
  * Totally puts your medicine in one of those pill holder things that have the different slots for the days of the week. He wants to make sure you stay on top of both your mental and physical health



_Tadashi_

  * Is so afraid he’s gonna say something wrong oH MY GOD
  * You assure him that he hasn’t and that he probably won’t
  * Sweet boy just wants you to see you the way he sees you, but he knows that that’s not how it works
  * Brings you little things in hopes of making you smile (candies, a flower, a drawing, etc)
  * Honestly just trying his best
  * You appreciate every bit



_Suga_

  * Mom mode activated
  * 100% the type of guy to walk you to and from school just to chat with you and make sure you know he cares
  * Asks you every morning if you remembered to take your medication
  * Gives you all the hugs, in my mind, he hugs his S/O a lot anyway, but now that he knows about your depression he just wants to be as close to you as possible
  * You love his long hugs most of the time, but if you aren’t feeling it he’ll respect that and ask if there is anything he can do to help that isn’t physical affection
  * Without you asking he gives you all the positive affirmations, he knows that you won’t always believe him, but his constant reminders really do help to improve your self-image



_Daichi_

  * You had been distant and absent from school for a few days when you ended up telling Daichi
  * You had a few bad mental health days in a row and just couldn’t make yourself get out of bed. You parents knew it was really hard for you sometimes and you hadn’t missed a lot of school that year, so they let you stay home
  * You didn’t text anyone or answer any calls because you just didn’t have the energy
  * Daichi was so worried by the third day that he and Suga went to your house after practice. You were in their class so spent a lot of time with them, it was so weird for you to not be around
  * Your parents let them in and said you hadn’t been feeling well, they assumed you were sick physically and asked if they could say a quick hello before leaving
  * When they got to your room you told them the truth about why you weren’t at school and they both listened intently
  * Mom and Dad
  * Definitely both look out for you and check-in with you more often now that they know
  * Daichi invited you to come to watch them practice one day and it became normal for you to come
  * The team is your family and they all look out for you even if they don’t know because Daichi and Suga are so protective of you
  * It’s precious honestly



_Asahi_

  * He cries a little bit when you tell him, you cannot convince me otherwise
  * This man is a teddy bear and he just wants his angel to be okay
  * It hurts his heart so much to know you are fighting with depression, but he makes sure you know that he is always going to be there for you. No matter what
  * He is pretty good at reading how you are feeling and if he notices that you are having a particularly bad day he will do his best to spend time with you. Sometimes when you’re really depressed it is hard to remember the people who care about you. Asahi wants to make sure you know that he’s there and he’s not going anywhere
  * If you want to be held, he will cuddle you for hours. He is completely fine with you laying on top of him on the couch, his arms wrapped around you with a show playing quietly in the background for as long as you want
  * If you don’t want to held/touched he will respect that. You’ll be curled up in blankets on your bed and he’ll come in quietly and place a cup of tea on the nightstand. He’ll ask if he can stay, if you say yes he’ll situate himself in a chair to do homework or read
  * Just a big teddy bear who cares so so deeply about you



_Hinata_

  * Confused baby boy
  * It’s a term that he’s heard before, but he’s not really sure what it means
  * Suga and Daichi sit down and explain it to him after you tell him because he is just lost, sweet baby
  * Honestly, the poor boy’s heart is broken
  * His S/O is dealing with this darkness that he can’t understand and he wants to help, but he isn’t sure how to
  * He would 100% be the type of boyfriend to do little things to make you smile and now that he knows some days it’s really hard for you too, he’ll double his efforts
  * Tell him you’re not at school because you’re having a rough mental health day? Forget class he’s bringing desserts and snacks to your house asap
  * He would show up at your door with flowers and all your favorite treats. If you’re up for visitors, he would skip school and spend the day with you. If you aren’t he’ll give you a big hug and scream about how much he loves you as he runs down the street back towards school
  * He can’t remember for his life if you are supposed to take medications in the morning, at night, or both so once a day ~~if he remembers~~ he’ll ask to be sure you took it. You find it endearing, a few times he really did manage to remind you though
  * Just a big sweetheart wants to make sure you’re alright



_Nishinoya_

  * Soft boy
  * Instantly soft boy
  * You told Noya one night when the volleyball team was having a sleepaway training camp, you are one of the managers and you opted to stay in the same place
  * You were sharing a room with Noya and the third years even though you were a first-year because Daichi put Tanaka in charge of watching over the other first years and Noya didn’t trust him to not “try anything funny”
  * But his whole demeanor changes when you tell him. The others were all asleep and he saw you take your anti-depressants. You told them what they were when he asked. His whole body just tensed, his face full of worry
  * He’d tackle you into a hug and tell you that he would be there if you needed anything
  * Anytime Tanaka or Tsukishima poked fun at your “sour” mood he would yell at them. The first time everyone was shocked because he normally joined in on the teasing, but now he knew your mood wasn’t sour, you were just having a bad mental health day. He felt so guilty for ever teasing you and he made sure that no one else ever did
  * You appreciated him so much, he basically became your knight in shining armor. He wasn’t your boyfriend yet when you told him, but a few weeks later that changed and no one was surprised. You calmed him and he calmed you. You guys were adorable together




	2. Nekoma

##  _Kenma_

  * Kenma is no stranger to dark thoughts, but he is surprised when you tell him that you have them too. You’re Nekoma’s manager and you deal with the ~~children~~ team so well and always do it with a smile on your face, he had no idea
  * Instead of playing games with you online, he invites you to his place or he comes over to yours
  * You play games and cuddle together, having physical contact is a good reminder of how much he cares about you
  * Similar to Kageyama, if you need to vent or talk about what you’re going through, he’ll gladly listen even if he doesn’t know what to say in return
  * You’ll lean your head on his shoulder as you talk and he rubs small circles on the back of your hand with this thumb. It’s quiet and it’s comforting
  * If you’re having a bad mental health day and you miss practice, he knows why, but he’s still worried. He’ll come over to your house afterward just to be sure you’re alright



_Kuroo_

  * His teasing personality doesn’t always mix the best with your mental health, which is actually what prompts you to tell him
  * Some days you enjoy his teasing and have fun teasing him right back, but on your bad days they cut a little too deep
  * He feels so guilty and you assure him that it’s alright, you just want him to be a little more selective with his words
  * On your bad days he will 100% carry you around bridal style or on his back. He knows it is almost a sure way to make you smile or laugh
  * All he wants is for you to be happy when you can and he will do whatever he can on his part to make sure that happens
  * You, him, and Kenma are childhood friends so some times when you’re having a bad day and are up for visitors he and Kenma will come over and just watch movies with you. Sometimes you’ll watch them play games together too, you find it funny how different they act when they win and lose




	3. Aoba Johsai

##  _Oikawa_

  * At first, he has trouble believing that you have depression, it’s not that he doesn’t think you’re telling the truth, it’s just so hard for him to hear he has a hard time processing
  * His best friend?? His S/O?? Suffering?? And didn’t tell him???
  * Once he gets past the initial shock he is always there when you need him. In the past, if he was busy he would not look at your texts until he was completely free. Now, he has you on emergency bypass. NOtHinG will stop him from answering you
  * Will leave practice early if he thinks you really need him right away. Iwaizumi is annoyed by this, but understanding. You bring out the best in Oikawa so he doesn’t mind Oikawa running off sometimes to make sure you’re okay
  * If you want to be held, he is an absolute cuddle monster you can’t change my mind
  * He also will shake your medicine bottle around in his hand, making that fun rattling noise before saying, “It’s time to take your medicine y/n-chan! I got you some water and a little snack too!”
  * Honestly, best boyfriend, will take good care of you even if he is over the top sometimes




End file.
